Havok (Marvel Comics)
' Alexander "Alex" Summers', also known as Havok, is a human mutant who was raised by a foster family after the apparent death of his parents. Alex and his brother were taken into an orphanage run by the evil geneticist Mister Sinister, who deemed Alex's brother to have more potential so he gave Alex to a foster family to be raised. Powers and Abilities Powers Havok is an Alpha-Level Mutant with the following abilities: Ambient Energy Conversion: Havok absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This result in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times, he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. Havok's body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body's power storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Havok's body about 16.5 hours to recharge to his peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Havok if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, X-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. His ability to absorb energy is so great that he was able to survive being dropped into a large star by using its energy to augment his powers to the point he easily overpowered and defeated his brother Vulcan. He was also able to overpower Magneto using volcanic energy, blast the Hulk unconscious, and Sauron admitted that he was potentially stronger than his brother Cyclops. *''Energy Absorption:'' Havok can not only passively absorb cosmic energy from his environment but has shown that he can willingly absorb, store, and re-process various other energies from other sources through conscious force of will. He showcased this aspect once when he was thrown into a star; he drew upon its energies to empower himself for the purpose of besting his brother and again when he had been cut off from any kind of power source during his stint as a prisoner on Z'nox. During the latter, he absorbed trace amounts of energy from what little light contact he had whenever the food hatch would open. *''Plasma Emanation:'' He has the ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of blasts or discharges with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Havok strikes an object with the waves of intensely hot plasma, the sudden and vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Havok direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and they will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. *''Flight:'' Havok can also use stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. At full energy capacity, he has an easier time managing his energized propulsion through his powers. Heat Immunity: Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. Radiation Immunity: Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. Abilities Intelligence: Havok is intellectually gifted. Geophysics: He is well-educated in the geophysical sciences. Combat: Havok has been trained in martial arts by Wolverine. Weaknesses Uncontrolled Energy Conversion: At times, Havok is not entirely able to control his ability to convert ambient cosmic energy, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. This may be due to a psychological trauma, similar to his brother. Genetic Flaw: Havok is not immune to his brother Vulcan's powers but is partially resistant to them by way of his ability to absorb energy. Havok is completely immune to Cyclops' optic blasts, as Cyclops is immune to Havok's powers. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Human Mutants Category:Marvel Comics: Human Mutants